Computer networks allow users to connect to other users and to various services and sources of content. For example, using a client device, the user may receive information from a remote location. Although all network devices in a computer network usually handle some network traffic (e.g., packets), the workload can vary considerably among the network devices. In other words, some network devices may operate close to maximum capacity, while other network devices may be underutilized. This may have a negative impact on network performance and throughput.